


Undead Dæmons

by arojameswesley



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - His Dark Materials, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arojameswesley/pseuds/arojameswesley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does being undead affect dæmons?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undead Dæmons

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into fic-writing for a long while. The last thing I wrote was posted here - I think it was Courferre, nearly a year ago? Anyway, it's been a long while. 
> 
> Obviously, constructive criticism is very welcome. 
> 
> This first chapter is very, very short and I'm not entirely sure I like the style so I might tweak it a bit. The second chapter should be up either tomorrow or at some point over the weekend. The title might change, too. I needed something so I could post this.
> 
> Finally: this is written solely for entertainment and I don't own anything (except the OCs - the dæmons) and I'm not making any money from doing this. (Is this a thing fic-writers still do?) 
> 
> Enjoy!

It was odd, Jem reflected, seeing Kieren without his dæmon. It was odd, she corrected, to see Kieren back at all given that he'd died several years previously. It wasn't that she'd become  _used_ to him being gone - she'd become used to the Kieren-shaped hole in their lives, though. The elephant in the room. The family of three didn't talk about him at all, nor what had happened.   
  
Not until Sue and Steve had told her that they were going to pick him up.   
  
Now, he was back and had become a permanent fixture in their lives once more. It was  _wrong_ to see him without Esme, his dæmon. It was like he was missing a limb but it was  _normal_ , according to all the literature. Steve had done his research and reported back to them when Kieren was in bed one night. ' _All the leaflets say that it's best not to bring it up_ ,' he'd said, seemingly glad that they weren't advised to talk about their feelings. ' _Best to just carry on as normal.'_  
  
Jem hadn't been able to listen to a second more of that conversation. Nothing about this was normal and she refused to pretend like everything was okay. As she'd stormed out with Zachary jumping onto her shoulder in the form of a ragged fox, she'd heard Sue's soft protest: 'J _ust give her time and she'll come around, Steve.'_  
  
At the time, she'd been insulted that her mum would think she'd  _ever_ be okay with this but she was right. It took time and nothing would ever be the same between them but she and Kieren began to talk again. They became close again --   
  
\-- close enough that she paid attention to him and often caught him staring at something out the corner of his eye. When asked, he simply shook his head and waved off her concern.  _'It's fine,_ ' he'd said, though the corners of his lips turned down and his eyes lingered on in a way that suggested it wasn't very fine at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at sarcastickieren!


End file.
